<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear Agony (Sexual Scenes) by 13Reaper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501586">Dear Agony (Sexual Scenes)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Reaper/pseuds/13Reaper'>13Reaper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Reaper/pseuds/13Reaper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dear Agony (Sexual Scenes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobirama moaned as he climaxed inside Izuna's mouth. Izuna's eyes widened as the cum was already down his throat. "Swallow," the werewolf ordered, and Izuna obeyed. The Uchiha forced himself to swallow the salty liquid then took the dick out of his mouth. "Now," Tobirama smirked. "Wasn't that a refreshing drink?"<br/>
"Fuck you," Izuna narrowed his eyes at him.<br/>
Tobirama chuckled while helping Izuna get off on his knees and onto the bed. Izuna struggled before Tobirama decided to push him on it and crawled on top of him. Izuna yelped with a hiss when Tobirama touched his wrapped wound on his thigh.<br/>
The Senju held the Uchiha's wrists against the mattress while kissing and sucking Izuna's chest and nipples. Izuna flinched at how sensitive his nipples were from Tobirama sucking on them.<br/>
"It seems it's working," purred Tobirama as he began playing with Izuna's nipple between one of his free hands' fingers.<br/>
"Wh-What is?" Izuna asked while trying to move Tobirama's hand away from his nipple.<br/>
Tobirama slapped him across his cheek and, with both hands, spread Izuna's legs widen enough. The werewolf grinned before going down on Izuna with his tongue, causing Izuna to tense up.<br/>
"Are you done with him?"<br/>
Tobirama straightened his back and looked left to see Hashirama standing in the doorway. "It was closed for a reason, brother!"<br/>
Hashirama rolled his eyes. "When you're done mating with the hunter, get him dressed," he closed the door behind, leaving Tobirama and Izuna alone again.<br/>
Tobirama awed when Izuna tried to get up. Tobirama pushed him back down. "How cute of you to think that we are done?" he smirked. Izuna gulped as he watched the Senju developed long canine teeth with his red eyes turning golden. The Uchiha bit his lip as he felt Tobirama's fingernails lengthen into claws and dug into his hips. Tobirama growled as he pounded into Izuna's entrance. Izuna shut his eyes and turned his head away as Tobirama thrust inside of him. "This is the 50th time that I'm fucking you, but yet, you're still so tight," the werewolf groaned while thrusting. "Look at me, Uchiha. Look at the face that now owns you." Tobirama saw that Izuna wasn't obeying him, so an idea popped into his head.<br/>
Tobirama leaned down to sniff the corner of Izuna's neck and shoulder and bit him. Izuna's eyes widely opened and screamed bloody murder as he tried to push Tobirama off of him. Tobirama seized Izuna's wrists and put them above the hunter's head as he deepened his thrusting and biting. The bed was rocking as Izuna's screams lingered in the air.<br/>
"You do know that screaming won't help you," Tobirama pulled away from Izuna's neck to look in the hunter's crying eyes. He licked his bloody licks before slamming his against Izuna's lips. The Uchiha screamed in the kiss. Tobirama's dick was hitting Izuna's g-spot, and Izuna was trying his best not to moan. "Come on, baby. Moan for me. Moan for daddy," Tobirama broke the one-sided kiss and stared at Izuna's face. Izuna looked away as he struggled to break free. A chuckled escaped Tobirama's mouth. "Struggle all you want, baby. Daddy is getting harder from it."<br/>
It wasn't long until Tobirama let out a howl as he released his seeds inside Izuna, marking the hunter as his, once again. Sweat was already dripping off his face as Tobirama watched the bite mark heal on Izuna's neck/shoulder. The werewolf slowly pulled out in case his cum was still moving out of his dick and into Izuna.<br/>
Izuna was shaking as he punched Tobirama's chest when Tobirama let go of his wrists. Tears were still spilling out of Izuna's eyes with anger. "You bastard!" the hunter yelled. "You fucking bastard!" he tried kicking Tobirama, but his legs felt like jello.<br/>
Tobirama rolled his eyes and got off the bed. "And you're my bitch, now and forever."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>